


this is gonna be like in the movies

by ImSoSupernova



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Instagram videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoSupernova/pseuds/ImSoSupernova
Summary: Cris helps Joana prepare for her exams, in an unconventional way.





	this is gonna be like in the movies

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a fun lil thing i wrote, inspired by that video cris posted on instagram yesterday! i love these girls with all my heart, and it's truly a joy to write them. enjoy <3

“Cris,” Joana says through her giggles, “Cris, this is ridiculous! All I said was I was worried about exams and--”

Cris turns for a moment from where she’s rummaging with her phone and some tripod equipment. “Ridiculously  _ perfect, _ you mean, right? This is exactly what you need! Trust me.” Cris crosses her heart. “I know  _ all  _ about preparing for exams. The  _ fun  _ way!”

Joana rolls her eyes and scoffs, but Cris knows that she couldn’t be more onboard with this plan. 

“Alright.” Cris turns around to display her makeshift filming setup. “Come here, and I’ll show you what to do.”

Joana leans in close, pressing her shoulder and face against Cris’s as she demonstrates the best ways to zoom in, adjust the focus, and turn the tripod without causing too much disturbance. When Joana giggles, Cris can feel the vibrations in her own cheeks. They’re so close, and as always, Cris can’t help but turn around and kiss her. And as always, she feels a thrill at this, such excitement and joy that she has Joana. That they’ve found each other.

“How do you have all this stuff?” Joana asks her. 

“Oh,” Cris laughs. “I tried being a Youtuber once. Didn’t work out. I guess the internet couldn’t handle all my charisma.”

Joana shakes her head. “Those  _ heathens.”  _ She leans over to tuck a strand of hair behind Cris’s ear.

Cris smiles at her. She can feel her cheeks heat up, like she always does at her touch. “How do I look?” she asks playfully.

Joana grins back. “Perfect.”   
  


_ “Alright.” _ Joana’s gone into full director mode, turning the tripod this way and that  _ in order to find the best angle, _ as she says. She furrows her brow at Cris in mock seriousness. “Give me angles, give me  _ sex,  _ give me dreamgirl…”

Cris shimmies her shoulders at Joana several times. “Like this?” she asks. 

_ “Perfect,”  _ Joana cries, filming it all,  _ “Again!  _

Cris complies, grinning at her and tightening her sweatshirt drawstrings. 

“Love it!” Joana cries. “Now flex! Flex! Show me those muscles! Dance! Dance! Yes, girl,  _ wave _ those arms!  _ Wave  _ ‘em! Back and forth! Back and  _ fucking  _ forth,  _ yeah _ baby! Embrace your inner worm! Finger guns-- _ yes!  _ Perfect, perfect, perfect! Hip  _ pop!  _ Hip  _ pop! _ ” 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Cris cries as she misses a hip bop and tumbles over. “Shit, let’s do that again--”

“No,” Joana laughs, shaking her head. “No, that was perfect. That was--” she lowers her voice and waggles her eyebrows at Cris ‘--so fucking sexy, babe.”

“Shut  _ up!”  _ Cris laughs, going bright red. “I hate you! You’re fired!”

“Excuse me,” Joana says, drawing closer to Cris with every word. “I think you’re confused.  _ I’m  _ the boss now, remember? And as the boss, you do as I say.” 

Their faces are barely inches apart now, and Cris looks up right into her eyes. “Oh right,” she breathes. “You  _ are  _ the boss. So what should I do now, my faithful and wise director?”

“Mmmm…” Joana holds up the tripod in between them. “I think we need more finger guns, personally.”

Cris shakes her head.  _ “Hate  _ you,” she says, but winks at her to make it clear that she’s joking.

Joana shouts orders at Cris until the two of them are falling over each other laughing, and Joana can’t even hold the tripod straight anymore.

“This,” Cris gasps, holding her sides, “is going to be the  _ best  _ video the internet has  _ ever  _ seen.”

“Of course it is.” Joana leans down to kiss her. “How can it not be, when I have such lovely subject matter?”

“I think you mean such a wonderful director,” Cris counters. She kisses her back.

 

Joana’s crouched over her books later at home, trying desperately to review the stuff she’s missed, when her phone buzzes several  times. She looks over at the screen and sees texts from Cris.

 

**Cris <3: ** hey…been meaning to tell you this for a while, but ive been too scared…

**Cris <3: ** i like you

**Cris <3: ** a LOT

**Cris <3: ** so much that i wanted to send you this video

**Cris <3: ** [ [link] ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxp8I6ZBPRp/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Cris <3: ** enjoy! <3

 

Joana feels a grin spread across her face as she reads these messages. She feels so happy that she could almost burst. This girl, this bright, goofy, creative, beautiful, genius sunshine girl knows her,  _ truly _ knows her, and likes her  _ a lot  _ just the same. 

As she watches the final product of the video and then types her response, she feels as though the room has grown brighter somehow, as though there’s a golden glow emitting from her phone, from the love contained in all those words.

 

**Joana:** OMG

**Joana:** I like you a LOT too!!

**Joana:** So much that I wanted to send you THIS video!

**Joana:** [ [link] ](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bxp8I6ZBPRp/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)

**Joana:** <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ bicrissoto!!


End file.
